Now or Never EdwardXLeonardo
by UmbreonShun
Summary: Leonardo and Edward have always had feelings toward one another, but when Sothe finds out Edward begins to deny them and the war seems to be breaking them apart even more. Leonardo, desperate for the way things once were, will do anything to get him back.
1. Chapter 1

(Chapter 1)

(Third person point of view)

(Disclaimer-I do not own Fire Emblem or any of its characters, but I do own my ocs.)

WARNING!-this is rated M for violence and sexual scenes! (This chapter contains both)

Okay, now that that's out of the way, thank you for taking your time to read this. I really hope you like this. I would love to hear from all of you who take the time to read this. Reviews are really nice to have, but please don't flame, I have done nothing to you, if you don't like yaoi or the pairing then please don't read this or flame. Please review I really love to hear your ideas and thoughts. Again thank you for taking your time to read this. The _italicized_ part is a flashback.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Leonardo lay still and silent in a small dark room. He slowly slipped his shirt off, revealing a deep wound in his chest. He leaned his head against the old run-down wall of the old house, the Dawn Brigade was now using as a hid out. He closed his eyes as he felt Edward's gentle lips brush against the wound. Leonardo flinched, but quickly relaxed his body as Edward's lips pressed against his. Edward ran his finger down Leonardo's Chest.

"Don't worry, I won't hurt you. I promise." Edward whispered in Leonardo's ear. Having been injured in battle, Leonardo had not treated the wound and refused to tell Sothe about it. Edward found about the wound about two days after the battle and immediately demanded to treat the wound himself. He pressed a herb against the wound, to ensure that it would not start bleeding again. After a half hour or so he removed the herb and wrapped a white cloth around the wound, so it would not get infected. Edward leaned his body against Leonardo and pressed his lips against Leonardo's lips. Edward ran his hand down Leonardo's body and moved his lips down to Leonardo's neck. Leonardo couldn't stop a moan from escaping hid lips. Edward continued to move his lips down Leonardo's chest.

There was light tap on the door and the two quickly disbanded. Leonardo slipped his Shirt back on. Edward got up an opened the door. Sothe was standing on the other side of the door. He was not angry at them for running off; he seemed more worried then anything else.

"Are you both alright?" He asked them.

"Yeah, Leonardo was wounded, so I treated the wound."

"Okay, but tell me next time. Micaiah had us running all over the place looking for you two. I think poor Volug is passed out on the couch."

"Okay, I will."

"I'm sorry Sothe and please tell Volug that I am sorry as well." Leonardo said quietly.

"Don't worry about it. Get some rest; we'll be moving again in the morning." Sothe left them and returned to Micaiah and the others. Leonardo slowly got up onto his feet and walked to Edward's side.

"Edward…"

"He knows." Edward said dully to Leonardo. Leonardo looked down at the stone floor. How long had Sothe known about them? At least he wasn't saying anything to the others about it. This brought relief to Leonardo, but Edward still felt uneasy about having someone know about their relationship. They stood in silence for a time before Leonardo spoke.

"Edward, you do not have to worry. Sothe will never speak a word about it…" Leonardo said. He trusted Sothe deeply and would never have a reason to doubt him. Edward on his other hand was weary around Sothe and, although he did trust him, he always thought there was something wrong about him. Edward only glanced at his partner and sighed in response to Leonardo's claim. Leonardo knew, with that, to drop the subject.

"Well, Good-night Edward. We have a long day tomorrow." Leonardo said, running off. Edward waved him off, knowing that he was only trying to get out of the conversation. Leonardo ran into his room and shut the door behind him. He leaned up against the door and staring up at the ceiling of his pale blue room, sighed. He was never one to question his feelings or the sex he happened to fall in love with, he just let life take him as it did, although, now he was starting to question Edward's ability to except his feelings. Edward hated the fact that Sothe had found out. Leonardo was unfazed by this, he trusted Sothe. Leonardo put his hands behind his back and turned his head to the side, leaning his ear against the wooden door of his room. He could hear people hurrying about and gathering last minute supplies. The upcoming battle flew into his mind and instantly his thoughts were thrown into the bloody war. War, it was such a powerful thing. But was there really no other option? War had a high price and it didn't approve of I.. Leonardo's mind soon thought of the little girl, no older then five that had been killed looking for her dead mother. He remembered it perfectly.

_The small village was burning to the ground as the flames engulfed it, sparing none. The Begnion soldiers had set the village a flame after the hanging of a protester. The dawn Brigade had been trying to clear out all of the people in the village, but there a lot of them and little of the Dawn Brigade. Leonardo was heading back into the village for a final run through when he spotted a little girl, no older then five, running around the village. Leonardo ran over to the child to help her. The girl's hands were burned and her night gown was torn. She was shaking, but she kept walking deeper and deeper into the village._

"_Wait, stop. I will help you out!" Leonardo called to the little girl. She turned to look at him and smiled._

"_Okay, but I have to find my mommy first, okay mister?" The little girl said._

"_I'll look for her after I get you out, okay? Leonardo said trying to get the child to leave._

"_No I will leave with my mommy!" The little girl screamed as she stomped her foot on the dying ground and continued to walk. "Mommy! Mommy, where are you, Mommy?!" She yelled. Leonardo become desperate, but he did not want to grab her in fear of hurting her, so he followed the girl trying to find her mother. After ten or so minutes, Leonardo realized the girl's mother was dead. She had been the one hung earlier that morning, but how could he explain this to the child. They reached the tree that the girl's mother had been hanged on. Her body lay still on the burning ground. The little girl's eyes lit up with joy and she ran over to her dead mother. She shook her mother's body screaming her name, but no response came from the limp dead body._

"_Mommy, wake up, mommy. Please this man says he will get us out of here. Come on mommy wake up! Wake up Mommy! Wake up…please." The little girl fell onto her knees, tears streaming down her pale, delicate face as she desperately shook her mother's body. There was a loud thud as the door to a house fell to the ground in flames. They didn't have much time now. Leonardo ran over to the little girl._

"_We must leave now." He said. She nodded her head and stood up. There was a sharp whistling sound as a spear whipped through the air and struck the little girl, piercing through her forehead. Her tiny body fell onto the ground, lifeless as blood streamed from her head. A man laughed, but he was soon silenced as a sword came down on his head. Edward ran over to Leonardo._

"_Come on, let's get out of here!" He yelled. Leonardo picked up the little girl's body and looked at Edward. Edward nodded and picked up the dead woman's body. They carried them out from the burning village and buried them in a near by forest next to a young river._

Leonardo fell onto his knees, a few tears dripped down his face from his eyes. He never wanted to see anything like that again, but at least the two were in a better place now, away from the evil of this world. There was knock on his door. Leonardo stood up and faced the door.

"Come in." He said, calmly, trying to hide his sorrow. The door creaked open and Sothe walked in, shutting the door behind him. He smiled at Leonardo and placed his head against Leonardo's forehead.

"I heard you crying. You should rest, you fell warm." Sothe said kindly. Leonardo looked down in embarrassment.

"Okay…" Leonardo said. Sothe smiled and watched as Leonardo lay down in his bed.

"Thank you, Sothe." Leonardo said as he closed his eyes. Sothe nodded his head and left Leonardo's room. Edward watched as Sothe left the room, eyeing him. Sothe paid him no mind and continued to walk. Edward sighed and looked back at Leonardo's room door. He placed his hand against the door and rested his head against it as well. He closed his eyes and let his thoughts wonder.


	2. Chapter 2

(Chapter 2)

(Third person point of view)

(Disclaimer-I do not own Fire Emblem or any of its characters, but I do own my ocs Night)

WARNING!-this is rated M for violence and sexual scenes! (This chapter isn't so bad with that)

Alright first off Night comes in for the first time in this chapter. I know people hate ocs, but I've been using him as a roleplaying character for some time now, so I thought I would actually use him in a story. Don't worry though; I don't plan on him becoming one of those really annoying ocs. He also plays a very impotent role in this story, so he's not random. Thank you Fallen Angel Dark, Elchikaah Haly and Black Lotus Flower for your reviews I appreciate them very much. Also thank you for the fav FE Girl 1. Elchikaah Haly I do agree with you, I do think Edward is a bit ooc, but I'm not sure how to have him act. It's too bad he and Leonardo weren't in 9 then they could have real support conversations, which would really help to learn about their character. Again thank you all for your reviews, I really love to hear from the people who read my stories. XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Leonardo, promise me you will be careful." Edward pleaded to the archer preparing himself for the long journey out of Daein. Leonardo looked up at Edward and sighed.

"Don't worry Edward. I will be fine and Sothe will get everyone out safely."

"Watch your back okay; you know I don't trust him."

"Yes, I know Edward, but your suspicions are unneeded. Sothe is a good person, I promise you that." Leonardo said softly. Edward sighed in frustration and gave up. Leonardo finished packing and the two left his room to join the others. Edward stopped Leonardo when they were about halfway there.

"Leonardo, promise me."

"Fine, I promise you I will be careful." Leonardo said, giving in to Edward. Edward smiled and kissed Leonardo on the lips gently before they joined up with the leaving group.

"Okay, everyone let's go. We don't have a lot of time." Sothe said once the pair had finally made it to where everyone was. The group nodded and followed Sothe loyally out of their hideout.

Sothe lead the tiny group of freedom fighters down through Daein's dark streets, being careful to avoid the Begnion soldiers looking for them. Micaiah, was second, she followed closely behind Sothe. Edward was third in the line and Leonardo fourth. Laura was next followed by Aran. Noland and Volug brought up the rear of the line. Sothe had been out earlier that morning, scouting for the safest place to take everyone out of the country. He had found one route that had no Begnion soldiers on it at a certain time of every day. They needed to get out and Sothe planed on taking them into Crimea to get aid from the Greil Mercenaries. Once they were out of the main towns and cities they would be able to slip out without any problems, hopefully. Sothe's plans would soon be shattered by Micaiah's caring heart as she saw a young women being beaten by several Begnion soldiers. Micaiah immediately separated from the group to help the poor women. Sothe cursed under his breath and chased after her. Soon the whole group was involved. One of the Begnion soldiers noticed the group and ran to tell the other soldiers in Daein. He was fast and he soon warned all of Daein, bringing the entire army of soldiers to the where the Dawn Brigade was. They were soon surrounded by the Begnion soldiers, but Sothe had no intention of giving up then and there.

"Leonardo get Micaiah out of here." Sothe whispered to the young archer. Leonardo nodded his head obediently and took Micaiah's hand and pulled her into the back of the group.

"Be careful Leonardo!" Edward called after him, cursing Sothe under his breath. He had not seen that Sothe had sent Leonardo off for his own good. Sothe had no plans of making it out of this fight breathing, so he sent Leonardo and Micaiah off so they could live to make it to Crimea. Edward, tempted by his love for Leonardo, was about to chase after the two when a soldier got in-between him and them. Volug tackled the man to the ground and bit into his neck. Edward struck another soldier in the gut with his blade. Aran stood in front of Laura and stabbed any soldier that made a move towards them. Sothe dived into the main party of soldiers, slaying all who got in his way. Volug and Edward had cleared a good half of the soldiers from the fight and for a while it seemed like they would win, until Jarod appeared from the crowd of soldiers. Jarod attacked Aran. Aran desperately tried to keep the man at bay, but to no avail. He was easily defeated by Jarod. As his limp body fell to the hard cement below their feet Edward felt a rage run through him. He charged at Jarod, catching him off guard. Edward's sword slashed a large wound in Jarod's gut and the man fell to the ground. The Begnion soldiers backed away in fear as their leader fell.

"Good job, Edward, now come on let's get out of here." Sothe said as the group ran to him for guidance. Edward nodded and began to walk towards him, but Jarod grabbed him by his leg and stabbed his lance deep into Edward's back. Blood sprayed from Edward's wound as he fell onto his knees in front of the general. Sothe ran to aid him, but he was caught off guard as a soldier tackled him to the ground. Volug rushed to help them, but he was attacked by a mob of soldiers who were able to wound the wolf. Noland raised his axe at Jarod, but missed and was thrown to the ground by the impact of Jarod's lance. Laura ran to heal her fallen comrades, but was easily stopped by a soldier.

"See people of Daein! This is what happens to those who try to defy me, now men find the two who got away and bring them back, dead or alive!" Jarod called above the soldiers. They scrambled to locate Leonardo and Micaiah.

"Don't you dare!" Edward snapped at Jarod. Jarod laughed and kicked Edward onto his back and slammed his foot down onto Edward's rip cage. He screamed out in pain and his eyes dropped shut.

"Hurry, Micaiah, this way." Leonardo whispered to Micaiah as they ran from a group of soldiers who had spotted them. Micaiah nodded and followed Leonardo into the ally ways of fallen buildings. The soldiers were having a hard time keeping up with the pair, but they chased them through the ruins of fallen buildings. Leonardo knew this place all too well. This was the little village that the little girl was murdered in along with her mother. The memories flooded into Leonardo's mind, but he tried to push them into the back of his mind. He could not let them take over his mind now. He needed to get Micaiah out of danger, if the Begnion soldier got a hold of her it would be over. Leonardo's mind soon turned to Edward and if he was alright. Leonardo wanted desperately to go back for him, but he knew he could not. Micaiah struggled to keep running, she was out of breath and panting. She stopped running and fell onto her knees.

"I can't keep running any longer, Leonardo." She whined.

"You must try." Leonardo said watching as the soldiers came within range of them. He pulled Micaiah onto her feet, but it was too late, they had already been surrounded. Leonardo drew his bow in a desperate attempt to fight them off, but he was far too weak. A soldier ran at Leonardo. Leonardo ducked, but the soldier kicked him in the gut and sent him flying onto the dirt ground.

"Leonardo!" Micaiah called as a soldier grabbed her. Leonardo got to his feet, but was easily knocked down again by the largest solider. Leonardo closed his eyes as the man raised his axe for the final blow. His mind wandered back to Edward and how he regretted leaving him. A moment later there was a loud call and a clang as something hitting the axe. Leonardo's eyes quickly opened, to his surprise, a raven laguz was holding the axe back with his talons. Leonardo got his feet and aimed his arrow at the man holding Micaiah. He released his grip and the arrow was sent flying into the man's forehead. The man fell to the ground and Micaiah ran to Leonardo's side. The raven let go of the axe and dug his talons into the man's forehead. Blood oozed from the man's head as his limp useless body fell to the ground. The remaining soldiers fled for help.

"Thank you for your help, but may I ask what a raven laguz is doing here in Daein?" Leonardo asked their savor. The raven shifted into his human form, he was pale with long black hair that was pulled back into a high ponytail. His eyes were a dark blue and his body was lean and thin. His shirt had a long rip down the middle revealing his pale chest. His pants were jet black like his wings. He ran his delicate looking figures through his long silky black hair. He looked young, maybe about 17, but being a laguz he was probably much older then that.

"Tell me, does it really matter?" He replied.

"Not really…" Leonardo said. He could hear the yells of soldier drawing near.

"Follow me, quickly." He said his voice was soft yet dark. He started to walk off. Leonardo looked to Micaiah who nodded her head. Leonardo ran after him and Micaiah followed after him.

"Thank you for your help again, mister, but why are you helping us and who are you?" Micaiah asked the raven laguz.

"Night and to be honest, the only reason is because I hate Begnoin. I find you beorc so repulsive, but if I must aid your vile race to save my fallen one then I shall. " Leonardo's face turned a pasty white and sweat was pouring down his face. He began to slow down until he fell onto his knees panting heavily. Micaiah ran back for him and Night followed her.

"Leonardo! Are you alright?" Micaiah screamed at him. He waved her off and pushed his weak, failing body onto his feet. He stumbled back, but Night caught the poor archer in his arms. Night gently turned Leonardo to see a large, deep wound in his back. Blood dripped from the wound onto Night's hands and to the ground beneath them. Micaiah screamed and felt her heart drop as Leonardo's pale eyes closed.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

I'm sorry there isn't much contact between Edward and Leonardo in this chapter, but there will be more in other chapters. Also this chapter was mainly to step up the current situation. Also to all Aran fans, don't hurt me, he's not dead!


	3. Chapter 3

(Chapter 3)

(Third person point of view)

(Disclaimer-I do not own Fire Emblem or any of its characters, but I do own my ocs Night and the others.)

WARNING!-this is rated M for violence and sexual scenes! (this contains both, but the violence in not that bad)

Thank you so much for your reviews, Fallen Angel Dark and Elchikaah Haly. Elchikaah Haly, thank you so much, you've been very helpful in your advice, I will try to make the scenes with them more dramatic. I think you might have just solved my problem, I've been having trouble writing long original stories to satisfy me lately (the characters just seemed kind of flat to me), so now I believe I know what I have to do to make them seem more alive, so thank you so much for your advice! Also, thank you for telling me about that site, it is very helpful. Also I'm happy to hear that on one seems to mind Night. I know this was a quick update, but I have today and tomorrow off, so I have been bored.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Edward ran his fingers down Leonardo's naked body. Edward leaned his body against Leonardo's and kissed him on the lips. Leonardo felt his face become warm from blushing as Edward's tongue licked at his lips asking for entrance. Leonardo gave in quickly and opened his mouth allowing Edward's tongue in to explore. Edward traced the inside of Leonardo's mouth with his tongue. It was Leonardo who broke the kiss panting. A smirk formed across Edward's face as he looked at his tired partner. Edward leaned over Leonardo and pressed his lips against Leonardo's neck and began to suck on it. Leonardo let a moan escape his lips as he closed his eyes. Edward ran his hand down Leonardo's body to his manhood.

Leonardo's eyes flung open and he threw himself into a sitting position. He was sweating and breathing heavily. He was sitting up, shirtless, on an old, white, wooden bed. He quickly glanced around the wooden room, but a scream broke his glance. He looked beside him at Micaiah who, surprised by Leonardo's sudden spring to life, screamed. It did not take long for Night to fly into the room, believing that something had broken in and attacked Micaiah. He was disappointed to find out that nothing was attacking her. Leonardo sighed and smiled at her. She had been sitting in a wooden chair beside the bed about the entire night. It wasn't until now that Leonardo noticed he was in a single wooden room. He glanced out the window behind the bed to see that he was high up in a large tree. He almost screamed in surprise, but managed to stop himself by remembering that Night was a raven laguz. He was probably taking refuge in the trees to better protect those that followed him.

"Hey, Micaiah, are you okay?" Leonardo asked her.

"Oh yes. You just surprised me, that is all. How do you feel?" Micaiah said returning to her chair beside the bed.

"I feel find, why?"

"You were wounded! You almost bleed to death, don't you remember?!"

"A little bit, but anyway, where are we?"

"We're in Crimea near its border to Gallia. Night said once you felt better he would take us to the castle where the Greil mercenaries should be."

"Then we should leave right away." Leonardo said, springing up from the bed and running toward the opening, but he was stopped by Night grabbing the collar of his shirt.

"Um, can you please let go of me?" Leonardo said.

"I will if you want to kill yourself, now go lay back down before you reopen your wound." Night said. Leonardo felt a sharp pain enter his back and he let a small yelp of pain escape his pale lips. He slowly walked back to the bed and lied down. He knew the raven was right as much as he hated to wait. Leonardo would gladly walk to the castle on his death bed if it meant he could see Edward again, but he didn't want to give Micaiah another heart attack. He relaxed and closed his eyes. The thoughts of being with Edward once they, made it back to the castle flooded though his mind. He was begging to fall asleep when a large raven laguz was flung threw the door and into the wall. Micaiah screamed and Leonardo jumped up slightly in surprise. The raven laguz was a bloody mess and his right arm had almost been completely torn off. Blood was running down his face and arm. His eyes were begging to roll back into his head. Micaiah backed away from him, shaking. Leonardo felt as if he were going to throw up, but Night simply walked over to the large raven and slapped him across the face.

"What in the world?" Leonardo breathed out staring at the half dead man that lay before him.

"Bruce, what the hell are you doing?" Night snapped, anger showed in his voice. The large man stumped to his feet as his mussels strained to aid his body. He limped over to the corner of the room and leaned up against the wall. His breathing was heavy and he was ghost white.

"Are you alright?" Leonardo asked the stranger.

"Fine lad, but we have more important things to worry about. Night he's found us." Bruce said weakly looking out the broken door, which lay in pieces around them. Leonardo watched as Night's eyes grew large with fear.

"Who's here, what is going on Night?" Leonardo demanded trying to get an understanding of the situation at hand. He could not deny the fact that he was afraid and was hoping Night could handle it alone.

"Just stay here and shut up." Night snapped at the archer. Leonardo sank down in fear, although he was somewhat relived that he might not have to help. He wasn't a brave person like Edward and if looks could kill he would have dropped dead right then and there. Micaiah moved closer to Leonardo surprised by Night's barbaric outburst. Night glared at the two and then jumped form the tree to the ground below. Leonardo turned back to Bruce, the raven who had been flung through the door. He was one of the small band of raven laguz who was following Night.

"Please tell me what's going on?" Leonardo asked him still trying to find out what was going on.

"Well, let's just say king Naesala and Night .., well, they are not the best of friends."

"What happened to make the hate each other?" Leonardo asked.

"You see they used to be like you and that boy you keep having fantasies about, but after the blood pact they started to fight about what to do. Night left with a band of thieves, us, a few days after a violent fight between the two. Night had lost and Naesala banished him. Unfortunately he caught wind on us fighting Begnion and is now very angry with us. You two must stay hidden, there's no telling what Naesala will do if he finds you two." Bruce explained. Leonardo's thought drifted to Edward. He had never even thought of fighting with him, but now after what Bruce had said, the reality of them being apart was starting to take hold on his heart. What of Edward had forgotten him or no longer wanted to be with him? He cringed at the thought of losing Edward and he could only think of what a wreck he would be if they were to get into a fight.

"Night's going to get murdered, we have to help him!" Micaiah yelled.

"What could we possibly do to help him and I do not fantasize about Edward!"

"Don't say that! Also I'm afraid you do." Micaiah said.

"I'm no help to anyone Micaiah." Leonardo sighed, thinking back to how quickly he had obeyed Sothe when he asked him to get Micaiah to safety. He had left Edward there to die, alone.

"Oh, just shut up and come with me!" Micaiah said as she grabbed Leonardo and pulled him to the edge and looked out of the broken door. Naesala stood proudly over Night, who was pinned down underneath him. Naesala leaned down over Night, who was smaller then him, and ran his hand down Night's pale face. He leaned his lips in close to Night's face, but Night did nothing to push him off.

"You shouldn't have gotten involved with my problems which you happen to making worse." Naesala said.

"Shut up! You don't even care what happens to them, so do not pretend like you do! You never cared!" Night snapped at the king. Naesala pulled away from him a bit and laughed.

"I care more for my people then you think, my friend. Perhaps you are the one who does not care? You are afraid without me; admit it, Night lord of the banished raven thieves." Naesala said, mockingly.

"Damn you…" Night growled as he kneed Naesala in the leg, causing him to lose balance. Night quickly got back onto his feet and punched Naesala across the face. Blood dripped from Naesala's mouth and Night punched him again and again.

"Just shut up! Shut up!" Night yelled as he continued to punch Naesala. The raven king's head was whipped back and fourth and blood flew from his mouth on to Night's hands. Naesala fell down onto his knees from Night's force, but caught his fist and flung Night into a nearby tree.

"I will be the one who kills you." Naesala snapped as he closed in on Night. Leonardo panicked and grabbed his bow from the table next to the bed and aimed an arrow at Naesala. He felt the sharp pain again, but tried to ignore it. He pulled the string back and let it go with all of his force. The arrow struck Naesala in the leg. Naesala cringed in pain as he ripped the arrow from his leg. He clenched his bleeding wound pushing on it to give it pressure. He fell onto his good leg and glared up into the little hideout that Leonardo and Micaiah were hiding. Leonardo climbed down from the tree and Micaiah followed him. Leonardo aimed another arrow at Naesala.

"Do not interfere, beorc this does not involve you." Naesala snapped at Leonardo.

"It does now. I owe it to Night." Leonardo said. Night looked up at him. Micaiah stared at Leonardo in surprise. She had never seen him like this before. He was always hiding behind Edward. Naesala smirked as he looked at Leonardo, but Leonardo did not flinch.

"Alright, boy, you win." Naesala said as he flew into the air and about half of the raven thieves were on his tail squawking and pecking at him. He easily avoided them, but he looked back at Night with shame sparkling in his eyes.

"Come back here, all of you." Night commanded the dozen that had chased Naesala. They obediently flew back down to him. Leonardo and Micaiah ran over to Night.

"Night, are you okay!?" Leonardo said as he fell onto his knees beside the raven laguz.

"Yeah, I'm just lucky we didn't end up fighting in our laguz forms. I remember the last time that happened they were still cleaning blood off of the streets a week later." Night said calmly. Leonardo shivered at the image Night had created in his mind. He wasn't found of blood or of fighting in general. He just wanted to make it all stop and leave forever. The bloody battle seen in his mind soon turned to a peaceful one with Edward. He couldn't help, but wonder how Edward was doing back with Sothe. The thought of Edward being with Sothe brought comfort to him and he soon lead himself to believe that he would see Edward again once they left for the castle. He could feel the relief of this thought wash through his body.

"Night, how long do we have to wait to leave for the castle?" Leonardo whined. Night laughed a bit at him.

"Once you learn that you need rest, so we might not leave in a very long time."

"Seriously please?"

"Two days if you rest all day tomorrow."

"Okay." Leonardo nodded. Two days until he would see Edward again. His heart filled with so much joy that he thought it might explode. Leonardo had become a better archer in one day and he wanted to show Edward how much better he was now. More then anything, though, he wanted to be held in his arms again, to fell his warmth and love again. Leonardo looked up at the clear blue sky and sighed with pleasure. He would see Edward in two days.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

I hope you liked this chapter and thank you so much for reading!


	4. Chapter 4

(Chapter 4)

(Third person point of view)

(Disclaimer-I do not own Fire Emblem or any of its characters, but I do own my ocs Night and the others.)

WARNING!-this is rated M for violence and sexual scenes!

I'm sorry for the late update everybody and thank you to all who have fovarited this. Again thank you Dark for your review. I'm so sorry about how long this took, I have recently moved In with my older brother, Sam who now has custody of me and I lost the chapters I had done of this story (4-7), but luckily my brother was able to hack my old computer somehow and transfer my files onto my laptop. Thank you all so much for not yelling at me.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

The drip of water squeezing itself through the cracks in the cold stone wall could be heard throughout the cellar. The steel bars of the cages that held each man had a dark, evil feeling to them as they held onto the prisoners. Rats scurried around the stone floor eating the food of those who gave up hope long ago. Spiders weaved weeps through the eye sockets' and sulk of the skeletons of those who had died in the prison. The guards did not care enough to clean out the bodies of the dead and therefore the place stunk horribly. The cages that held the men were lined up evenly on each side across from one another. There were about 100 of them on this level of the prison and about 700 men on it as well. Living conditions were awful and most died from sickness because the place was so dirty. There were at least seven prisoners in each cage. It was considered lucky if one of your cellmates dropped dead, then you could eat his body for food. There were no windows or any light source for that matter in the prison, it was always dark and the cracks that let water leek through made it damp as well.

Edward shifted from his position of lying on his stomach to his side on the cold, dirty ground. He let out a little groan of pain as his sore body moved. His wound had gotten worse and he was starting to believe that it had gotten infected. The wound would bleed regularly and the only thing covering it was Sothe's white, now red, scarf. By coincidence Sothe and Edward had been put in the same cell and it was probably the only reason Edward was even still alive. Edward let out a pained sigh as he placed his head on his arm and closed his eyes. He could only hope and pray that Leonardo was doing better then him. He longed to be with him again, but Edward knew there was no chance of him escaping. Sothe had tried and failed twice. Sothe sat down beside Edward and leaned up against the wall.

"Lay your head on my lap; it will be better for you." Sothe said, looking down at his exhausted friend. Edward looked up at him weakly and moved over a few inches closer to Sothe. Then he let his head fall onto Sothe's lap. Edward let his distrust of Sothe go for the time being. He was too weak and tired to challenge the person who was now protecting and caring for him. Edward closed his eyes in hopes of getting the rest he so desperately needed. Sothe laid his hand on Edward's shoulder and looked around at the other people in the cell with them. There was an old raven laguz, a young blue-haired woman, and a sea foam green-haired young woman the others were dead. The two girls would often speak of Crimea and their queen. The old raven laguz kept saying something about a girl with white wings that he was protecting before he had gotten caught. None of them seemed bad; in fact the girl with sea foam green hair, Nephenee had helped with Edward's wounds when they were first put into the cell with them. The others were also friendly towards them.

"How is he doing?" Nephenee asked Sothe.

"Not well, I can only hope his body is strong enough to last through this."

"I'm sure he'll make it." Nephenee said kindly as she got up and sat down beside Sothe. She looked over at Edward and smiled gently at his sleeping body. Sothe stared at the blank stone wall on the other side of them. He tried time and time again to come up with a way to break out, but he could not. It was impossible and he was starting to fear the worst for Edward. To even get out they would have to either trick one of the many guards or break the steel bars, both of which were very difficult to do. The two girls and the raven laguz were both willing to help them, but that still did not increase their chances. There had to be someway out. Sothe kept fiddling with the possibilities in his mind, but he could not come up with a single plan that would help them escape. Time and time again he came up with same results. There was no getting out and Edward was in desperate need of a healer. Sothe had looked over the cells and knew where the rest of the Dawn Brigade was, but he was unable to get Edward to Laura. Nephenee, seeing Sothe's desperation, put her hand on his shoulder.

"Everything will be fine. We'll find a way out." Nephenee spoke quietly and softly, but her words had somehow given hope to Sothe. If he could get the entire Dawn Brigade to act out and start fighting with the other prisoners then the guards would be forced to move them into solitude. If they waited until the guards moved them outside a few feet away from the prison then they could fight back and get away. Sothe had his plan, but it would take a miracle for it to work. It was worth a try at least. Sothe wasn't going to let Edward and the also badly wounded Aran die in a place like this. Sothe calculated the plan in his head and it would work, but it had to be done at a certain time when there were fewer guards on duty. This time was three o'clock each day, when half of the guards left to go on petrol of Daein with Jarod. It had to be done perfectly, but they would have to wait a few days to make sure the pattern was consistent. Sothe leaned over close to Nephenee and whispered his plan into her ear. She then passed the idea on to the blue-haired women, Lucia and the old raven laguz, Nealuchi. They agreed with it, but they had a problem of how to alert the rest of the Dawn Brigade. It was Edward who came up with what they needed.

"We could howl, like Volug. Then he'll know and he'll alert the others." Edward breathed out weakly. Sothe nodded.

"Yes, Edward. Good idea." Sothe said. Nephenee nodded happily with the others.

"Get some rest, Edward, you'll need it." Sothe said. Edward nodded and closed his eyes again. Sleep soon took him over and he was resting peacefully on Sothe's lap. Sothe glanced around the prison, watching every guard carefully. Edward's dreams took him to a peaceful land of green, gently rolling hills with a small village on them. He watched as a few young children danced around the hills, chasing one another and laughing. They were in heaven as were their parents who were talking among themselves about current events and such. Then out of nowhere the village exploded into flames and the screams of the parents being burned alive could be heard. Two of the children ran into the inferno crying their parents' names, but they were eaten alive by the flames. The other children ran as fast as they could, but they were cut off by soldiers, they screamed in terror as they were hacked down by the soldiers. A young man, an archer came to aid them, but he was killed at the hands of the soldiers. Edward opened his eyes and screamed slightly. Sothe looked down at the shaking swordsman.

"Edward?" Sothe asked.

"It's nothing." Edward panted out.

"Calm down, whatever it, it was just a dream." Sothe said as he began to run his fingers through Edward's light brown hair, trying to soothe him. Edward sighed and pushed the dream to the back of his mind and closed his eyes, falling asleep once again, only this time his dream of Leonardo was a peaceful one.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Sorry for the short, boring chapter, but as you can tell it was needed for the story. Thank you for reading!


	5. Chapter 5

(Chapter 5)

(Third person point of view)

(Disclaimer-I do not own Fire Emblem or any of its characters, but I do own my oc Night)

WARNING!-this is rated M for violence and sexual scenes!

Thank you again Dark, please give me advice!

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Leonardo tripped over his own two feet as he struggled to get prepared to leave for the walk to Crimea's castle. He shoved his brown boots onto his feet almost knocking himself over with how much force he used. He through his bow over his shoulder and grabbed his arrows. He had almost forgotten the fact that he was in a tree, but he stopped himself from falling out of the wooden room to the ground below. He sighed and slipped down the rope attached to the tree and landed on his feet to the ground below. He had a one track mind now and no one or thing was going to stop him from going to the castle where he believed that he would be reunited with Edward. He was excited and edger to get going, but he was the last one to get ready. He stumbled over to Night, Micaiah and Bruce. He was having a hard time walking from his excitement. Micaiah and Bruce paid his off behavior no mind, just guessing that his wound had weakened Leonardo's legs a bit, which would have made it hard for him to walk. Night, although, noticed the difference quickly and smirked. He had gone to check on Leonardo late last night and Leonardo was a dream about Edward. Unfortunately for Leonardo he talked in his sleep reveling his love for Leonardo to Night. Night, like Sothe, supported their relationship even though he did not know Edward. Micaiah had never even once had the thought of Leonardo and Edward being together. Bruce on the other had heard Leonardo dream about Edward before, though he was never one to pick out signs of love. When Leonardo finally made it over to the group, they were arm wrestling. To his surprise Micaiah had beaten Night and the muscular Bruce with no problem at all. The three were sitting up against a nearby tree to the tree that held the room where Leonardo had been staying in. Night got to his feet and stretched his deep black wings out.

"You're edger." Night mocked him. Leonardo noticed his tone and at once knew that Night had found something out. He looked at him curiously, but then let the thought drop, what did he know?

"Just a bit…" Leonardo said, shyly. Bruce finally picked up on what Night was trying do, to get Leonardo to admit he was deeply in love with this Edward. Bruce got up and walked over to Night.

"Now, come on boss, give the kid a break." Bruce butted in. Micaiah got up, although she had no idea what was going on. Bruce walked up to her and put his arm around her shoulders. He had been crushing on Micaiah since yesterday and it was starting to annoy her. Night was also slightly annoyed at how easily Bruce would disobey him to be closer to Micaiah. Micaiah backed away from him and ran over to Leonardo and Night, hiding behind to two.

"I really think you should stop that…" Leonardo said, timidly. He knew all Bruce had to do to crush him was sit on him. This made him free the large raven greatly.

"Oh, come don't be shy…" Bruce said, but he was soon interrupted

"Bruce, give it up. All you're doing is making her more afraid of you, stupid." Night said, it was more of a command then a statement.

"At least I didn't have an afar with our king." Bruce snorted disappointed by Night's little command.

"You did not just go there!" Night snapped. Leonardo watched from the sidelines as the two began to argue about which was worse, scaring Micaiah out of her mind or having an afar with your king. After ten or so minutes Leonardo gave up on the hope that they would stop themselves any time soon, especially because Bruce just brought up the fact that Night had a sexual interest in men and was now using that against him in his jokes.

"Um, I know you two are having an impotent conversation, but I think we should leave now, please?" Leonardo said, trying to sound brave although his voice sounded weak and frightened.

"Yeah, sorry Leonardo." Night said. Bruce nodded and stopped bothering Micaiah. Night lead the group from the small forest onto the path to Crimea's capital, where the castle was. It was a long walk, but Night's right wing was weakened in his long ago fight with Naesala on the night he left and therefore he was unable to carry anyone. Bruce could carry all of them, but he was afraid of flying. It was the only thing in the world he seemed to fear, so they were stuck walking the distance. Micaiah lagged on behind the three boys. She was tired and worried about the rest of the Dawn Brigade. Her heart just wasn't into going to the castle without knowing how the others were doing. She thought desperately of Sothe and her always loyal protector Volug. Leonardo glanced back at her and gave her a look of concern. She simply waved him off and kept walking on. Leonardo figured it was best not to bother her at the moment. He looked over at Bruce who was walking beside him. He seemed nervous and he kept glancing around. Leonardo shot him a suspicious stare, but Bruce did not notice it. Leonardo looked at Night, who was a few feet ahead of them. He seemed calm, but still Leonardo could not let Bruce's new attitude go, something seemed off about the raven. Leonardo watched him carefully while he kept an eye on Micaiah making she did not fall any further behind. Leonardo ran ahead of Bruce and began to walk beside Night.

"Bruce is acting strange." Leonardo whispered to him. Night gave him an odd look and glanced back to Bruce.

"What are you talking about?" Night asked.

"He just seems really off today. There is something I don't like about it."

"Maybe he's sick or something."

"Night, please listen to me!"

"Alright, alright, calm down Romeo."

"Hey…oh never mind. He…" Leonardo was cut short by a loud scream. He flung around to see Bruce, now in his raven form, flying off with Micaiah being held tight in his large talons. She struggled against his grip and began to kick in the air, trying to make the large bird drop her. Her attempts were only making Bruce dig his talons into her flesh causing her to bleed. Leonardo ran after Bruce.

"Shoot him down, Leonardo." Night said his voice calm and dark just as it had been the day he had saved Leonardo. Leonardo looked back at him in surprise, but took aim at Bruce. He aimed the arrow at Bruce's wing and let it fly swiftly through the air. The arrow missed Bruce's wing, but managed to hit his talons causing him to drop Micaiah. Luckily for her, she was not too high in the air and Leonardo was able to catch her. He placed her down on the ground and aimed at Bruce again as he turned back around to attack Leonardo. A smirk appeared across Bruce's beak.

"I know where Edward is!" Bruce called. Leonardo dropped his bow and stared at the raven.

"Where is he?!"

"I'll tell you if you give me the girl."

"I will not."

"Well, then I'll tell you that he is dying from a wound and will probably be dead in a few days!" Bruce laughed.

"Liar!"

"It's the truth, fool, but you will not be able to save him because you won't give her to me!" Bruce screeched as he flew into Leonardo knocking him onto the ground, pinning him down. Leonardo put his arm up, so Bruce would be attacking it instead of his face. Another, smaller raven collided with Bruce, knocking him off Leonardo. Night dodged Bruce's fierce attacks, but was unable to fight back. Night was far faster then Bruce, but Bruce was far stronger then Night. Leonardo stumbled to his feet and grabbed his bow.

"Micaiah, quickly get going to the castle. It isn't far from here, please hurry! Head the way Night said to go!" Leonardo called out as he launched an arrow at Bruce, but it missed. Micaiah nodded and bolted off in the direction of the castle.

"Don't you dare!" Bruce called ass he flew toward her. Night moved into the way and attacked Bruce. The two locked talons and spiraled in the air. Leonardo chased after them. He was hoping somewhere in his mind that Bruce really did know where Edward was. Night and Bruce hit the ground, but both were able to get back into the air. Leonardo, fired arrows at Bruce, but all of them missed. He was afraid of hitting Night, which was ruining his chances of hitting Bruce.

"Bruce, why did you betray us?!" Leonardo yelled.

"I was never on your side fool! Begnoin has promised me more money then Daein will have in a hundred years for my aid!" Bruce yelled, "And besides who would want to follow a leader who was questioning his own sanity and purpose! No wonder Naesala and you once loved one another, you're a prefect match! You're both fools for trying to help those dammed Beorc!" Bruce yelled. Leonardo glared at him, it was obvious that Bruce was trying to make Night angry, but he was failing at it thankfully.

"Night!" Leonardo called.

"I know, Leonardo. I will force him to tell you where Edward is." Night said.

"Fool! I'll kill you both and then bathe in your beautiful, delicious blood, Night! You should have fallen for me instead of your idiotic king! We could have had so much fun, well fun for me at least!" Bruce yelled as he turned away from Night and went to attack Leonardo. Leonardo aimed an arrow at him and quickly let it go, the arrow pierced Bruce's eye. Bruce screamed in pain and fell onto the ground in his human form. He moved his hand to his eye ripping the arrow from it, but the head got stuck in his eye. Blood gushed from his eye as he screamed and held his hand over it. Night landed on the ground and changed into his human form. Leonardo aimed another arrow at Bruce.

"Now tell me, where is Edward?!" Leonardo yelled.

"Please, you won't do it!" Bruce yelled. Leonardo looked away from him with a pained look on his face. Bruce was right; he couldn't torture even him for Edward. He was weak. Night put his hand on Leonardo's shoulder.

"Leonardo it is a good thing you can not do it, but unlike you I am not afraid to. Bruce you have one chance before I make you wish you were never created, now answer him." Night said.

"I will not!" Bruce screamed. Night walked over to him and ripped the arrow head from his eye. Bruce screamed in pain and tried to stop the blood from coming out of his eye. He rolled around on the floor and Night pushed him over onto his back. He slammed the arrow head into Bruce's gut. Bruce screamed again as Night put his foot on where the arrow head was and pushed all of his weight onto it. Bruce screamed in horror as he watched, with his good eye, the blood spewing from his gut. Leonardo looked away from the scene; he could fell tears dripping down his face.

"Okay, I'll tell you! He's being held in a prison in Daein! The prison is owned by Jarod and is known as the Hell Gate! He was captured with the others and he is wounded badly! I saw him with my own eyes in a cell on the fifth level with Sothe and a few girls and an old raven!" Bruce screamed.

"Now, go Bruce or I will kill you." Night snapped. Bruce got up and slowly walked away. Both Night and Leonardo knew that he would die.

"Night?"

"Don't worry it can't be that hard to find, now come on let's get going." Night said turning to the right away from the direction Micaiah had gone. Leonardo ran after him.

"Night, where are you going?!"

"To return Juliet to Romeo, Micaiah will be fine, she might even be there by now."

"You mean..!"

"Yes, Juliet we're going to save Edward." Leonardo's face lit up with joy and ran over to Night and hugged him.

"Oh, thank you Night, thank you!" Leonardo said.

"Yeah…now get off of me." Leonardo let go of Night.

"Sorry." Leonardo said. He was so excited; it wouldn't be long before he and Edward were together again. He had so much to tell him. He wanted to be in Edward's arm once again, to feel his warmth and protection. Leonardo could barely contain himself from screaming in joy. It would not be long now.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Yeah, kind of a long chapter!


	6. Chapter 6

(Chapter 6)

(Third person point of view)

(Disclaimer-I do not own Fire Emblem or any of its characters, but I do own my oc Night)

WARNING!-this is rated M for violence and sexual scenes!

Its okay Dark, at least still get your support.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Edward slowly opened his pale eyes and looked up at the disturber of his peaceful sleep; Sothe. He moaned slightly out of annoyance and closed his eyes once again. He was too tired to deal with Sothe right now and his back was aching. The pain was starting to get to him and it was becoming difficult for him to even walk. Edward had become weak and sickly. The fact was unavoidable; if Edward did not get help soon he would die. Sothe wacked the swordsman on his head, Edward quickly sat up and glared at him. He was in no mood to be playing games with Sothe. Nephenee walked over to the two and knelt down beside them. Sothe had been sitting up against the wall with Edward on his lap.

"We're leaving, Edward, now." Sothe said. Edward nodded his head and Sothe made a loud wolf-like sound that echoed through the prison. Volug's ears twitched and he rose to his feet, looking across a few cells to where Sothe and Edward were. They along with their cellmates were acting very strangely. It took Volug a few minuets to see what they were trying to do. The wolf had never seen the beorc in such a state before. Volug, although finally picked up on their plan and let out a long howl that danced along the cold floors of the prison. The rest of the Dawn Brigade soon got the message and began to join in the mayhem. The guards were quickly called down to their cells and forced to remove every member of the Dawn Brigade along with Lucia, Nephenee and the old raven. The guards felt uneasy as they were forced to walk the seemingly insane Dawn Brigade outside of the prison. They had been warned about the group and disagreed with the movement, but it was not in their power to speak out against what they had been told to do. Outside, there was a single open gate that led out into the nearby forest which could be taken into Crimea if one knew the way as Sothe did. It would be a straight shot into the forest and the group would have to move quickly to get into the cover of its large trees. The ground that was laid out in front of the forest was a clear and open field. This was not the greatest escape route, but it was in fact, the only one. For once in their lives, luck was on their side. The guards taking them were poorly trained and would most likely panic before they went for help. This gave the Dawn Brigade the advantage, now all they had to do was break the chains that held them. Sothe suddenly turned around on his guard and kicked him in the side. The man fell to the ground and Sothe cit the ropes off from around his wrists by rubbing them against the man's sword. He then kicked Edward's guard in the head. The man screamed and was flung to the ground several feet away. Sothe cut off the ropes around Edward's wrist and helped him up. Volug pushed off his muzzle and attacked his guard, breaking the chain that was being used to lead him. Aran broke away from his guard and so did Laura. Nephenee, Lucia and the old raven all knocked out their guards soon after. Noland escaped his ropes and his guards. With the last of their members freed from their chains the Dawn Brigade ran toward the forest. Sothe picked up Edward and flung the poor boy onto his back. Edward wrapped his arms around Sothe's neck and allowed his tired body to be carried. Edward smirked back at the prison.

"Ha! Take that all mighty Begnion Empire, how I extol your failure!" Edward yelled back at the prison. Aran, who was badly wounded, was helped onto Volug's back by Noland. The plan was working perfectly. They were home free or so they thought. High above the forests a dragon Knight was following them, word had already gotten back to the prison about the group escaping. They had underestimated the castle's eyes and would pay dearly for it. It did not take long for Edward to see the large beast and his grew wide with panic.

"Sothe!" Edward yelled pointing at the sky.

"Shit!" Was the only word that escaped Sothe's mouth as he saw the large dragon knight, who was closing in on them. The trees gave them cover, but the dragon just destroyed the ones in his path like twigs. The dragon knight was on them now. He swooped down and aimed his lance at Laura, luckily for her Volug attacked the weapon, forcing the man to pull back. Nephenee and Lucia ran back to attack the dragon knight, but quickly turned as they saw an army of dragons come up behind the first. The group attempted to out ran the large band of dragon knights now behind them. With both Aran and Edward severely wounded the task was proving to be near impossible, they had no choice, but to turn and fight the dragon knights. Sothe placed Edward on the ground, gently. Volug let Aran slid off of his back and hide behind a large rock in the forest with Edward. Sothe, Volug, Nephenee, Lucia, Nealuchi and Noland turned to face the knights of the sky. Laura ran over to the rock and tried her best to heal Aran and Edward, but she was too novice of a healer to do much good. The dragon knights were pushing back the Dawn Brigade and beating them. A lone dragon knight slipped past them. The knight raised his lance and charged down at Edward, Laura and Aran. Edward struggled to his weak feet and got between the knight and the other two. He pulled out his broken sword and prepared to fight. Suddenly an arrow flew into the Knight, killing him on impact. His limp, bloody body slid off of his dragon and smacked against the ground. His dragon reared up and flew off. A raven laguz flew into another of the knights, ripping his head from his body and throwing it onto the ground.

"Edward! Night, quickly help the others!" Leonardo called as he ran to his love. Leonardo fell onto his knees beside Edward, panting. Edward smiled at him weakly.

"Leonardo, how did you..?" Edward asked.

"It's a long story, please Edward try to stay quiet. I'll get you help, we're not far from Crimea's castle." Leonardo said his voice was filled with joy as he stared into Edward's eyes. Edward nodded his head slightly. Leonardo gently leaned over Edward and hugged him. Edward leaned his head against Leonardo's chest and tried to hold back the tears forming in his eyes. Night rammed into another knight, flinging him off of his beast and Sothe kicked a dragon in its face, causing it to throw its rider off. Lucia quickly killed the man and Nephenee impaled another on her lance. Night fought off the last knight and flew down beside Leonardo, shifting back into his human form. The Dawn Brigade ran over to him as well.

"Night, do you think you could fly him to Crimea. I don't know…" Leonardo trailed off unable to say the words that were on his mind.

"I'm sorry Leonardo, I cannot. I wish I could, but with my wing I am too weak to carry anyone." Leonardo could now feel tears falling from his eyes. He was finally back with Edward, but Edward was dying. Leonardo felt sick to his stomach as he looked into Edward's eyes. He desperately looked around the group and then his fell upon Sothe, begging for an answer, which Sothe gave.

"We must move quickly. We can still save him if we get to Crimea within the hour." Sothe said, although his voice was not filled with the hope Leonardo so desperately needed to hear. Night glanced down at the wolf beside him and smirked.

"Don't worry; we'll get him there in time." Night said. Leonardo looked at the raven, dumbfounded. Volug glanced up at Night and titled his head to the side.

"Bring him here. Leonardo." Sothe said looking at Edward. Leonardo picked up Edward with a little difficulty and gently handed him to Sothe. The rouge gently placed Edward on Volug's back and tied him to the wolf using part of the scarf around Edward's wound.

"But, Night, Volug dose not know the way." Leonardo pointed out.

"I know, but you and I do. I wish you luck finding your way back. Come on puppy follow the birdie." Night said as he shifted back into a raven. He spread out his large black wings and flew into the air. Volug raced after him, trying to keep up with his speed. Sothe looked to Noland who nodded and picked up Aran. Leonardo glared off in the direction Night had gone. How was he supposed to remember the way back? Night had been leading the entire time. Leonardo sighed and hoped it was a straight line back to the castle.

"Um, Leonardo where is Micaiah?" Sothe asked.

"She's already at the castle talking to the queen." Leonardo said.

"Alright then, we'll follow you Leonardo." Sothe said. Leonardo looked across the group and felt fear build up within himself. Sothe was completely trusting him to take them there. He looked back in the direction Night had gone and cursed the raven under his breath.

"Um…okay….this way guys." Leonardo said weakly as he walked off in the direction Night had flown, it was his only clue as to the way back. Sothe quickly followed him and the others followed Sothe.


End file.
